


Temporarily Lost

by gin95



Series: JooKyun Radio Show [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Son Hyunwoo/Yoo Kihyun, Fluff, JooKyun are radio DJs, M/M, Prank Phone Call, Sequel to The Bear Minimum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin95/pseuds/gin95
Summary: Minhyuk bought a ring for his partner, lost the ring, gone crazy over losing the ring, and drove his friends mad over it. So, what do his friends do? They ask a radio show to give him a prank phone call to make him lose the years Minhyuk had made them lose by being his friends.





	Temporarily Lost

“What do you do when you’ve been wanting to propose to your life-long partner but ends up misplacing the one thing that was necessary for the said proposal? You end up calling the person who lost the rings and tell them you’ve found them of course! But getting them back comes with a hefty price. What kind of price, you may ask? Well we’ll find out in our next segment of the phone tap, coming up next.”

With that, the radio station plays “Your Song,” by Rita Ora.

“Hey Kyun, did you let Hyunwoo hyung know that we’re doing the segment today?” Jooheon asks his partner in crime of four years.

“Yeah, hyung. I made sure to let him know ahead of time. I even texted Kihyun hyung so they can both listen, and hopefully have a good laugh over this,” Changkyun chuckles.

“Well we didn’t get the picture of Hyunwoo hyung yet though, and I’m curious as to what a seal-slash-bear person looks like,” Jooheon furrows his eyebrows as if in deep concentration, while Changkyun just laughs out loud, exclaiming,

“I am too! I need to see if we can maybe preserve him later on and put him in a museum! Make some money you know?”

Before Jooheon can respond to how weird, but cute, his partner is being, the song ends and the segment continues.

Changkyun dials Minhyuk’s number which rings for a couple of seconds. The duo was about to give up when they hear a questioning “hello”

Jooheon smiles while Changkyun starts the conversation.

“Hi, my name is Daniel Atkinson and I was hoping to speak to a Lee Minhyuk?”

“Um, this is he. Do I know you?” Minhyuk responds, questioning the other man on the line.

“I don’t think so. We’ve never met before, but a couple of weeks ago, you went to a jewelry store to buy a couple of rings, is that correct?”

“Yes!” Minhyuk exclaims, hoping for the good news.

“I didn’t sell the rings to you, but my coworker did. I was finishing up my shift and found a set of platinum rings with small diamonds around the band and I was wondering if you were the owner?”

“Oh my god! Yes! I’ve been looking for those EVERYWHERE! I’ve basically turned my apartment upside down and I can’t believe they were in your store this entire time!” Minhyuk was about to scream for joy, but he was trying to keep calm as he was still in his job. The job that paid for the said rings. The rings that he lost, almost as soon as he had bought them.

* * *

A couple of weeks ago, Minhyuk and his boyfriend of three years, HIS Chae Hyungwon, were lounging on the couch, having a lazy Sunday. The lazy days have become comforting to both of them, as they found a home in each other, and Minhyuk has never been more in love, than he was whenever they had those days.

He’s been meaning to ask his boyfriend, the love of his life, the hakuna to his matata, the beast to his beauty, etcetera, etcetera, to be his partner in life. Marriage has never appealed to Minhyuk. His past relationships never lasted as long as it did with Hyungwon. And it sure as hell never got this comfortable. He’s never even seen himself being content with a concept called “lazy Sunday,” as he’s always been into the rush, that once it got boring and comfortable, Minhyuk tended to bail out.

But seeing Hyungwon just lying on the couch, watching cheesy Korean dramas, and blinking his eyes as if it was a chore, Minhyuk couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if they were to be husband and husband. Minhyuk smiled at the thought of being Hyungwon’s husband and at the concept of being together forever. Well at least until death.

So the next day, Minhyuk took Kihyun with him to buy a set of rings for his upcoming wedding. Quote unquote on the wedding part since he still had to ask Hyungwon. Minhyuk was basically skipping his way to the jewelers, smiling giddily, and there’s nothing in the whole world that can ever ruin his day.

“Bitch, slow the fuck down!” 

_Well except for Kihyun._

Minhyuk grunts and tries not to let him dampen his mood, so he slows down and waits for his short friend and his boyfriend’s roommate. And also his roommate’s boyfriend. Maybe they’ll be in-laws soon, considering how strong Kihyun’s been going with Hyunwoo. Minhyuk actually smiles at the thought.

“Why are you so slow Ki? I need to get this out of the way!” Minhyuk basically screams.

“Once you get these rings, you know you won’t be able to hold the secret right? And considering tha—”

“Shhhh, don’t want your negativity” Minhyuk cuts him off annunciating the last word as if to make a point.

Kihyun roll his eyes, “You know you can’t keep a secret for shit Min. And considering the date you want to pop the question, I don’t know how you’ll make it a month before you actually pop out yourself!”

This time Minhyuk just rolls his eyes.

“I can too keep a secret, you asshole! I’ll just need you to take the rings from me if I start getting out of control”

“First off, we’re not playing Gollum here, you ass. Second off, this is your responsibility, so take care of it,”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time and bites back a response, since he knows Kihyun will still help him. If not, he’ll just ask Hyunwoo. The man is so robotic and awkward, he won’t be able to spill this big secret to anyone.

The duo enter the jewelry store and Minhyuk tries not to gawk at all the shiny things. He was here for one thing, and one thing only. Two rings that made a statement but delicate enough, while showing Minhyuk’s and Hyungwon’s personality. His work was cut out for him.

“Hi, how are you guys doing? Is there anything in particular you guys were looking for?” A salesperson asks them as they enter the store.

Minhyuk just smiles at him and replies, “Yes! I’m looking for a couple of wedding rings. For two guys. Two guys. Not one girl, one guy, but two —”

Kihyun just chuckles and says “I think he gets it Min.”

Minhyuk was nervous. This was a big commitment but he really wanted it with Hyungwon. So he tries to reel himself in and tries to get his composure.

The salesperson just laughs at him and asks them to follow him to where the rings were and shows them about three to five sets of rings, but there was nothing that caught Minhyuk’s eyes. There wasn’t anything appealing to Kihyun either.

They’ve been to a couple of jewelers before this one and even though Minhyuk’s excited, his patience is wearing a little thin. He was about to give up, when on their way out, he sees a set of rings that he was exactly looking for.

They were both rustic looking, and with the diamonds that were encrusted around the band, they looked worn but dainty and sophisticated. Kihyun noticed Minhyuk’s gaze at the two rings and also knew that he had found the rings.

They go back to the salesman and asks to buy them. And Minhyuk, finally heaves a sigh of relief. The easy part was done.

Keeping the secret was hard. He practically lived with Hyungwon since he was in Minhyuk’s and Hyunwoo’s apartment everyday. Him and Kihyun should just switch roommates and live with their respective partners, especially now that Kihyun and Hyunwoo are dating.

Hyungwon always knows when something’s up with Minhyuk too, so trying to hide this big secret from him is making Minhyuk antsy and crazy.

“Min, are you ok?” Hyungwon asks one night he was sleeping over. Hyunwoo was at their house to be with Kihyun so it was only natural for Hyungwon to come over.

“Ye-yeah, why do you ask?” _Smooth, Minhyuk, really smooth._

“You’re being weirder than usual, babe”

“I’m always weird Won.”

“Yeah, but more so than the usual.”

“I’m fine. Great, even!” _Wow Minhyuk, give it away, why don’t you?_

With that, Hyungwon just tilts his head as if he doesn’t believe him, but doesn’t question him any further and lets it go. He returns his attention to the TV and Minhyuk goes to the bedroom to make an emergency phone call.

“Kihyun, I need help!” Minhyuk whisper screams to the phone.

He hears Kihyun grunts and tries not to imagine things about whether that grunt was out of annoyance or something else.

“I can’t fucking believe you chose this EXACT moment to tell me about the rings when I asked you right after we left the fucking store if you wanted me to take them!” Kihyun practically screams all in one breath.

“I’m so so so sorry, but I thought I could do it, but turns out I couldn’t. I’m dying here!” Minhyuk exaggerates the dying part but he is really dying. Every time he looks at Hyungwon, he practically eeps and tries to keep his mouth shut from asking him right then and there. He was surprised he could even hold a whole conversation with his boyfriend.

Kihyun grunts over the phone once more, and Minhyuk hopes it’s out of annoyance and not out of whatever hanky panky they were doing.

“Fine! I can’t fucking believe you. Meet me tomorrow at the cafe and bring the damn rings. Now I gotta go, I got important matters,” Kihyun doesn’t even let Minhyuk say goodbye and just hangs up.

“What are you doing?” Minhyuk practically jumps out of his skin and turns to Hyungwon who is currently raising his eyebrows, as if questioning Minhyuk why he’s hiding inside a closet in the bedroom.

Minhyuk looks at him funny and tries to come up with an excuse, but can’t think of anything.

“I was looking fo-for m-my lip balm! Yeah! My lip balm!” Minhyuk’s eyes practically bug out of his face and Hyungwon looks at him suspiciously.

“Are we okay babe? You’ve been kind of avoiding me and I’m getting a little anxious that you might you know,” Hyungwon looks at him sheepishly, trying to hide the pink around his cheeks.

“No, I don’t know,” Minhyuk frowns and walks over to his boyfriend and looks at him in concern, “what is it Won?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you’re starting to get bored and stuff, and you might wanna end it or something. I know it’s ridiculous but you’ve been a little distant and I—”

Hyungwon didn’t have time to finish his sentence because Minhyuk kisses him to shut up. He couldn’t believe that his boyfriend was thinking that _he_ was getting bored of him when Minhyuk was worried that _Hyungwon_ was the one that would be getting bored.After seeing Hyungwon look sad at the thought of Minhyuk maybe wanting to break it off, he’s made up his mind.

_Fuck it._

It was time to ask him.

Forget the date he had planned. Him and Hyungwon were never for traditional anyway.

Minhyuk backs away from his boyfriend and goes into the closet again to get the rings and get on his knee and ask the love of his life to be his forever. He searches for the rings in the mini secret storage he had in the back of the closet, but his hand couldn’t feel anything. Panic surges in Minhyuk as he tries to think of where the rings could be and how he already lost them. He was sure he put them in that main storage but he couldn’t find them at all.

Minhyuk turns back to look at a confused Hyungwon, who’s tilting his head because he’s convinced that his boyfriend has completely gone crazy. Minhyuk just smiles awkwardly and tries to laugh off the situation. He made a lot of excuses, just to keep Hyungwon’s suspicions at bay.

“I’d never get bored of you babe. You know I love you. I’ve just been stressed at work, that’s all.” Minhyuk reassures Hyungwon and hopefully tries to get away from all the questions that he might have.

Minhyuk has to find those rings fast. If not, he’d go even crazier from this secret on top of another secret. If this continues, his luscious locks and skin will age more an additional ten years.

Kihyun meets Minhyuk at the designated cafe the next day. Kihyun wordlessly puts his hand out, as if to ask for the rings, but Minhyuk just smiles awkwardly at Kihyun. Unlike Hyungwon though, Kihyun presses him with questions and looks at him suspiciously.

“What the fuck did you do?” 

Minhyuk tries to stammer a response but Kihyun just narrows his eyes and continues, “Don’t screw with me Min. You always have that weird ass smile when you’re up to something no good. It makes you look somewhat constipated you know?”

Minhyuk will come back to that topic later, he has a bigger matter at hand.

He flails his hands around them, catching the attention of some of the customers around them and basically screeches, in that Minhyuk fashion of his, “I LOST THE RINGS!”

Kihyun looks at him, confused at first, but starts cackling at his friend. His stupid, dumb, friend. Minhyuk just hits Kihyun on the arms. He already felt stupid, but right now, he felt helpless and he was really close to crying. Kihyun seems to sense this and tries to calm him down. He may be an asshole, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t care.

“I’m sure we’ll find them Min. I’ll have Hyunwoo keep Hyungwon busy and we’ll look in the apartment. We’ll even turn the apartment upside down!” Kihyun tries to reassure Minhyuk, who, after giving him a good look, seems to have bags under his eyes and looks a little sleep deprived.

Kihyun felt bad for Minhyuk. He already knew how much this secret was eating Minhyuk up, but he didn’t offer any help since Minhyuk was the type to never ask unless needed. So he just pats his shoulders, causing Minhyuk to look up, and gives him a reassuring smile.

Needless to say, they never found the rings. They turned both apartments upside down, while Hyunwoo kept Hyungwon busy. Thank god for Hyunwoo. That man never questioned anything Kihyun asked him to do, which was both endearing and concerning. Minhyuk could never figure out which one.

Minhyuk was about to abandon all hope.

Until someone called him today. A Daniel Atkinson, nonetheless. Minhyuk never met a man with that name, but he swore, the name sounded familiar. Like he’s heard it a couple of times. He just couldn’t pinpoint where.

“Yes sir. I found the rings a couple of weeks ago, and kept it on lock because we were trying to figure out who owned them,” Daniel Atkinson continued.

Minhyuk fist pumps the air.

“Are you sure they’re the right rings though?” Minhyuk asks.

“Well we keep a serial number log and it shows that these particular rings were bought by a Lee Minhyuk about a month ago, and if that’s you, then we have the correct Lee Minhyuk,”

Minhyuk found that reasonable and decides to ask questions later because the rings were finally found!

“Yes, oh my god! I can come over after work today to pick them up and stuff,”

“Well, that’s gonna be a problem”

“How so?”

“Have you ever heard of the phrase, finder’s keepers, losers weepers?”

“Yeah, I have. I don’t get what it has to do with my rings,”

“Well, it’s exactly that. I found them, so they’re mine! It’s cool actually, I was planning on proposing to my fiancee but didn’t have the mon—”

“No no no no, those are MY rings! I bought them with MY hard earned money and I want to propose to MY fiancee, so just beca—”

“Well, I found them though. So they’re technically mine, no?”

Minhyuk was starting to lose his patience. He was starting to get pissed. This phone call was getting longer and longer and it was eating up his lunch hour. On top of that, he can’t even yell at the person because he was still technically at work.

Minhyuk tries to calm himself down and tries to reason with this Daniel Atkinson.

“Look Mr. Atkinson. I don’t know who the hell you think you are—”

“I’m Daniel Atkinson, salesperson at Hera’s Jewelry,”

Minhyuk’s about to lose all the patience he has left, but calmly continues,

“I don’t care! I already know your name. I just want my damn rings back. Those rings were mi—”

“Finder’s keepers Mr. Lee.”

“Listen here, you fucker. I’ve been losing my sleep over this and I’m at work right now, and if I wasn’t, I would be screaming at you because you’re pissing me off,” Minhyuk was practically gritting his teeth. He was trying to be a professional since he was at work, but he needed to get his point across. If this conversation continued, he’d have to go outside and yell at the man on the other line.

“You leave me no choice. I can give you the rings—”

“Great”

“But you have to pay me because these could have been the rings for me and my fiancee,”

Minhyuk tries to take a deep breath and keep his composure. He finally stands up and goes outside to fully scream at the dope that was on the other side of this conversation.

“FUCK YOU! I want my rings! I don’t have to pay you or any shit like that because I own those rings! I’m gonna talk to your manager and tell them that a dope like you, is working for him and refuses to give me my rings, that I bought with MY own money, to propose to MY own lover—”

“Well I never refused. I was letting you kno—“

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU CALL IT! Because either way, you’re blackmailing me into either paying you to get my rings back or you’d keep them for your own engagement and—”

“I thought you’d want them back, though. I was trying to find a win-win situation you know?”

“WIN-WIN? How is this a win-win situation?” Minhyuk asks incredulously.

“You get your rings back and I get money for keeping them safe! Win-win! Not the NCT member, even though he’s very good looking, but the other win-win”

Minhyuk just punches the air, imagining that this Daniel Atkinson was in front of him. After a couple of minutes punching nothing, Minhyuk just sighs in defeat. He was too tired for all of this. When he retrieves the rings and meets this dope slash asshole, Minhyuk doesn’t know if he’d be able to hold back from punching him. On second thought, it might be better for Hyunwoo or Kihyun to retrieve the rings for him. Maybe even Hoseok.

“Fine, how much are you asking for, because this is getting nowhere and I really just want my rings,”

“Hmmm, come to think of it, I kind of changed my mind now. The rings grew on me and I really wanna keep them instead so—”

“No no no no, you said money. I’ll give you money but those rings mean a lot to me. You have no idea how many shops I’ve been through, with all the bling I’ve seen, I’m practically blind, so you better give me those rings or I swear to god—”

“It’s not good to swear sir. That’s mean. God didn’t do anything to—”

“I don’t FUCKING care, do you hear me? I want my rings! I want my rings and I want to marry Hyungwon and I just want to be with him forever!” Minhyuk was practically whining and almost crying at this point, but he didn’t care. He was just hoping that the man would give him mercy and give the rings back to their rightful owner.

“I know what you mean sir.”

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome, so I’m gonna propose to my lover with these rings and keep that love you have in mind. I will keep your love in my heart—”

Minhyuk practically screams. He was about to go into another tirade about this asshole and was about to storm into that fucking jewelry store and find the fucker that was fucking with him. Minhyuk was basically seething with hate and anger.

Until he hears the other man laughing on the other line. He has the _audacity_ to laugh at his misfortune? Minhyuk’s even more pissed now. But before he can cuss him out even more, Daniel speaks again,

“I’m sorry man. This is actually JooKyun, doing a phone tap on you.”

Minhyuk froze in his spot. JooKyun. _The JooKyun. _The radio show he’s been listening to for _years._

“Wh-what?” Minhyuk stammers.

“This is JooKyun, the radio show? That’s disappointing, we were told you were an avid listener,” Changkyun was practically pouting on the other line. Jooheon just looks at Changkyun, amused.

“I-I am! I’m part of your point-oh-percent viewers!” Minhyuk squeaks out. That’s why the name Daniel Atkinson sounded familiar. Changkyun used it a lot on the phone tap segment they have and Minhyuk chided himself for not figuring it out sooner.

“Oh cool! We’ve been wanting to meet you. Do you know who set you up?” Jooheon asks.

“Well, the only ones who knew about the engagement were Show-Ki, so I’m guessing, it’s either one or both of them at the same time?”

“Show-Ki?” Changkyun asks confusingly.

“Hyunwoo hyung and Kihyun. Hyunwoo hyung was called Shownu in the olden days, so I made up a couple name! Like me and Hyungwon are Hyung-Hyuk—”

“Ah, like me and Jooheon are Joo-Kyun!” Changkyun happily exclaims. Jooheon rolls his eyes at the younger.

“Yeah, exactly! So which one of them did it? My money’s on Kihyun.” Minhyuk finally smiles, even though there’s still a little stress from the lost rings.

The hosts chuckle.

“It was actually Hyunwoo hyung. He told us how you’ve been driving yourself, himself, and Kihyun hyung crazy because you lost your engagement rings ”

Minhyuk’s eyes bulges out from his head. He couldn’t believe that the tame Son Hyunwoo actually did this to him. Kihyun’s been with him for too long if he was already plotting like this. Minhyuk didn’t know whether to be proud or be scared.

“He wanted revenge because you emailed us about the second date update and you set him up with Kihyun and I guess he was having a hard time trying to reach him until our segment picked him.”

“First off, I heard that update turned out great. Second, they’re both dating each other now so it was a win for both parties. Third, I’m guessing you don’t have my rings. So it was a loss, for me either way.” Minhyuk basically pouts.

First he loses his best friend to the closest spawn of Satan, then he loses the rings that he saved up for because of his stupidity. This life is turning out great for Lee Minhyuk.

“Yeah man. We’re really sorry about the rings and we do hope you find them soon. Let us know, and since we have your number, let’s hang! Also, invite us to the wedding!” Changkyun says,

“Yeah, we were told that we were your platonic soulmates and stuff! And I love me a good wedding,” Jooheon adds.

Minhyuk just laughs, and agrees to the meet up and the invitation.

“Yeah, we’ll all meet up, the six of us. Actually seven, if we count Hoseokkie hyung.”

After another good luck to find the rings, the hosts chuckle at the idea and hang up the phone, ending the segment itself.

* * *

Changkyun’s phone dings and he sees a message and an attachment.

The message reads:

_To the mighty duo JooKyun, this is Hyunwoo. Here is the picture I promised. Thank you for the prank phone call and we can’t wait to meet you both as well._

_P.S. Kihyun and I listened to the whole segment and we’ve never been happy to hear the Lee Minhyuk scream on live because of his own stupidity. Oh, and I’m the one with _

_the dark hair._

Changkyun shows the message to Jooheon and they wait for the attachment to load. They see two men, one with black hair, and the other with pink, both smiling at the camera.

“Hyung! Hyunwoo hyung doesn’t look like he belongs to the museum!” Changkyun pouts.

Jooheon just chuckles, “He does look like a seal when he smiles though. Maybe when they said bear, it could be his personality or body?”

“Maybe. I guess we’ll see when we meet up. It might be his vibe too?”

“Oooohhhh you’re right! There’s a bear kind of vibe right?”

“Yeah for sure! And they’re actually kind of cute together! Kihyun hyung looks like a pixie fairy with the pink hair,” Changkyun zooms in and out of the picture, as if it would reveal anything else.

“And Hyunwoo hyung is really handsome! Them crinkles in the eyes and them full lips and that bod—”

“Don’t go falling in love with a taken man Kyun. I know he’s exactly your type, a buff dadd—”

“Don’t you dare! That D-word is prohibited! It’s a ridiculous millennial slan—”

“We’re both millennials Kyun—”

“I know but we’re _refined_ millennials—,” Jooheon just rolls his eyes as Changkyun continues, “but you’re right, he is my type. I like them big and manly, like a bodyguard kind of man you know? There’s just a certain hotness if your man can protect you from the world or maybe life itself” Changkyun wiggles his eyebrows for good measure.

“Well we’re meeting them soon. Try to not scare them with your weirdness Kyun,”

“But you like it though,”

“I do, but give them time. You didn’t give me any and look at me,”

“Ending up to be best friends with the bestest dude in this world? _What can I say except You’re Welcome,_” Changkyun says, singing the last part.

Jooheon rolls his eyes one more time because Changkyun’s been obsessed with Moana for the longest time and every time Jooheon thanks his best friend, Changkyun responds with that particular song and phrase.

Changkyun just laughs and eases off his best friend, “Alright, alright. They already know how I am on air, so they might just have to deal with it. No denial, just acceptance, fam.”

With the jokes aside, the duo couldn’t help but be excited for the dinner and the wedding that was ahead of them.

* * *

Minhyuk finally gets home. He couldn’t help but be amused at the eventful day. He hasn’t slept in days, he’s aged because of it, he was phone tapped by a radio he’s listened to for years, he’s also aged even more because of it, and yet, after all the bullshit, he still hasn’t found his rings.

_I hope it’s not a sign,_ Minhyuk thought.

He walks to what he expected to be an empty apartment, but then he sees a long string bean hanging off the couch. Sleeping, like usual. Just like that, his day got a little bit better.

Minhyuk just smiles at the sight and gently wakes Hyungwon up.

“Hey babe”

Hyungwon lazily smiles, and replies a soft, “hey”

Ring or no ring, Minhyuk was still gonna be with the love of his life. It didn’t matter, because he knew they would always be permanent. With that in mind, Minhyuk kneels in front of Hyungwon’s draped figure on the couch.

“Marry me, Won,” Minhyuk looks at his boyfriend lovingly. He probably should have made date plans, gave him a bunch of roses and stuff, but they were never the traditional kind of couple. Being gay for each other was very far from traditional. But it was them.

Hyungwon just looks at him, and instead of an answer, he laughs at the kneeling man and leaves the couch to go to the bedroom.

Minhyuk was heartbroken. A ‘no’ would have sufficed but laughing in his face was just plain cold.

Before Minhyuk could cry, Hyungwon comes back out to the living room, suspiciously carrying a familiar ring box. And when Hyungwon opens it up, there were two rings inside. They were the rings that have been missing. The rings that Minhyuk had bought. The rings that he had also lost.

“I was waiting to see when you were gonna ask, you know?” Hyungwon smiles at him and Minhyuk suddenly forgets that this was supposed to be a sweet proposal, and instead, yells at his boyfriend, and grabs him by the shirt.

“YOU HAD THEM THIS ENTIRE TIME? I WAS LOSING MY MIND WON!” Minhyuk was practically shaking Hyungwon. He didn’t know if he was happy, mad, angry, disappointed, because all the emotions he had the past few months came unto him, all at once.

“I was doing laundry one night and found this in your jacket,—”

Minhyuk slaps his forehead, _of course my jacket was the culprit_

“—I really didn’t know how to tell you because I knew how you hated ruined surprises so I left it be. Next thing I know, I kept forgetting to put them somewhere you could find them and it just became an endless cycle, pun intended” Hyungwon finishes.

Hyungwon had a good plan. Hide the rings to where Minhyuk can find them and act surprised when he finally pops the question. But Hyungwon’s own dumbassery kept forgetting to hide them whenever Minhyuk wasn’t around. He didn’t know that his boyfriend would be losing sleep over this simple matter. He completely felt bad about the matter at hand, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. As Hyungwon kept laughing, Minhyuk also started laughing. They both couldn’t believe how the situation got so out of hand and how, despite all of the shit they went through _just_ to get engaged and the shit they’ll probably go through in the wedding planning and the wedding itself, they couldn’t deny that this was pure _them_.

And Minhyuk couldn’t wait.

Minhyuk finally stopped laughing and tried to grab the rings off of Hyungwon’s laughing figure, and got on his knee. When Hyungwon finally finished his laughing tirade, he looks at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk just smiles and says, “Won, I love you. You already know that. I was never into anything permanent until I met you. There were times I’ve always wanted to bail but you never gave me room to even think about it. You’ve always grounded me, kept me in check, and I know I’m hard to be with. So even though I’m lacking a lot, will you marry me?”

Hyungwon has a tear in the corner of his eye. He looks at Minhyuk lovingly and instead of saying yes, he just kisses him wordlessly.

“Is that a yes?”

“About fucking time, Lee Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk slips on the rings and hugs his soon-to-be husband. He couldn’t believe it. He was going to be a married man.

A scream takes them out of their reverie.

“Fucking finally, I was about to lose my shit,” Kihyun exclaims.

The couple turns to look at the front door just to find Hoseok, Hyunwoo, and Kihyun standing there in shock. They didn’t even notice them come in. But Minhyuk could care less. And as he sees their friends make their way to congratulate them for the engagement, Minhyuk couldn’t wait for the rest of his life. Not if Hyungwon was there at his side. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to The Bear Minimum. I hope you guys liked it, and thank you for the prank suggestions! Let me know if you guys want a story about Show-Ki's date, their meet-up as seven, and/or about the wedding!


End file.
